


The End of the World and Everything After

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Canon Divergence, Gen, LIKE MAJOR MAJOR, Major V3 Spoilers, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, no beta we die like men, non-binary korekiyo shinguji, pls finish the game before u read this, protagonist Kaede, yeah it's after that, you know that bad end you get after finishing the tunnel as Kaede
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “We finally made it. It felt like this incredibly long tunnel would go on forever, but we made it… And waiting for us at the end was…'Is this...the exit?''I-I can’t believe you guys actually beat that escape game on the hardest difficulty…! So...frustrating…! But...I must...celebrate it!'Congratulations! The exit’s this way!''R-really? The outside world is just beyond this door?'”-hiatus, probably discontinued-
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. The Exit Gate

They had gotten through the tunnel. Somehow. How? Kaede’s not really sure.

But they were there. Staring at large doors that resembled that of a vault at a stereotypical bank. The only difference was the flashing green screen covering the metal wheel to open the door.

“Is this...the exit?” Kaede’s voice echoed through the chamber as everyone ran in behind her. They all stopped and stared as they entered through--first Shuichi, and an overexcited Kaito, and a cranky Maki, a somehow still put-together Kirumi, etc, etc--exhausted and sweaty, but filled with hope at the sight of the doors.

Monokuma popped out of nowhere, as the bear does, fuming. “I-I can’t believe you guys actually beat that escape game on the hardest difficulty..! So...frustrating…!” His claws revealed himself, and he looked as if he was about to tear Kaede apart. But just as fast as he pulled his claws out, he retracted them and instead pulled out his freakishly long tongue. “But...I must...celebrate it!”

“Congratulations! The exit’s this way!”

Kaede blinked. An odd reaction for a self-proclaimed headmaster that had up until recently been very content keeping them trapped in this God-forsaken academy until all but two were dead. But everyone had already entered the room, and it’s not like Kaede could say something like “But wait, I want to stay” after previously inspiring everyone to get through that tunnel, now, could she?

And yet, something rang fishy about this situation. But she wasn’t one to object.

“R-really? The outside world is just beyond this door?”

“Yep! Monophanie said so, didn’t she? There is indeed an exit. And on the other side, the outside world that you guys have been so desperate to see!” Monokuma cheered, heading toward some sort of podium near the doors. Kaede assumed it to be a control panel of some sort, as he began to hit buttons, but hesitating a second to check back to make sure everyone was okay with being let outside (or at least that’s what Kaede thought he was doing; who knew, really, other than Monokuma?).

“...” Kaede’s head whizzed with questions as Monokuma stared at her with his dead, teddy-bear like eyes. Was this really okay? Were they really getting out so easy? This seemed a little simple, to be let out like this. Usually, from what she’d seen her friends back home play, there’s usually some sort of, uh, boss fight? But this was reality, not a piece of fiction for someone’s sick entertainment. So why was she so hesitant? This wasn’t like her.

Kaede shook her head and slapped her cheeks to try and shake these feelings off. It was somewhat silly, and got a strange look from a couple classmates--though she couldn’t see those looks. W-we finally did it! We can get out! We worked together as Ultimate students and finally made it out! But that’s not the end for us, is it? After we get out, we’re all going to stay friends. Beyond this world, there has to be something that’s even more amazing! If I think of it like that...then this is just a new beginning. “Alright! Hurry up and open the door!”

Monokuma nodded and danced on the podium, his legs hitting the buttons to lift the shield that protected the vault door. With a loud BANG! and insanely large amounts of shaking, the door opened, revealing a white light Kaede was blinded by. “Hiiii! Welcome back!” 

“...” The light dimmed.

“...” It was dimming too much.

“...” Air was being sucked out of Kaede’s lungs at a rapid rate. She couldn’t keep her breathing steady.

“What…? Wh-what is this?” Kaede asked, doing her best to choke out those words with what little air she had left. She stared at the ruins before her. Everyone stared at the ruins.

“...Puhu. Puhuhuhuhu. Whaddaya think of the outside world?” Monokuma’s voice was taunting.

“This is...the outside world…?” That voice...was it Kaede…? It was once filled with hope, but all hope had been blown out as a candle is in a thunderstorm, leaving her with nothing but despair.

‘What’s with that face? This is the ending you guys were hoping for…” His voice only grew more and more taunting. The pianist despised that stupid bear with all her being. “Now then, congratulations on graduating! Please take flight and re-enter society! Ah-hahahahahahaha!”

“No way...Th-there’s no society to re-enter!” Kaede felt numb. Was she actually talking right now? That’s when Kaede noticed a problem she’d been ignoring, and that was the lack of oxygen she was receiving. She began a choking fit, coughing and hacking and barely uttering out, “Cl-close...the...door…!” Before she truly couldn’t breathe. She passed out, along with a good chunk of everyone else. The only ones left standing and not fainted on the floor were Kaito, Ryoma, Maki, and Tenko, though they weren’t unaffected.

Monokuma, the merciful headmaster he was, closed the door. “Puhu...I thought this was what you guys wanted? You wanted out, and I let you out! What a shame, you guys only want the outside if it fits your ideal…”

“Like...like hell we would want that outside!” Kaito yelled, before falling into a fit of hacking. Ryoma patted his back to try and help, to no avail.

“He’s right, Monokuma. Why would we go out in that?” Ryoma asked, his large eyes glaring daggers. “Though I guess this means my sentence is over…”

“Oh, you men only care about yourselves, just as always,” Tenko said disgustedly, picking up a passed-out Himiko and slinging her over her back. “But as much as I hate it, I must agree! I would never head back to a world like that?”

Maki nodded and kept her thoughts short: “I’m not going out with the world like that.”

“Aw, and here you guys were, so excited to see the outside,” the bear pouted with the attitude Ouma most usually had. “Well, what, you guys gonna stay here? Whatcha gonna do here? Is it--” Monokuma gasped ”--that you’re finally going to start killing each other?!”

“We would never, you filthy animal!” Tenko declared; she appeared to be preparing some sort of kick, all while carrying Himiko on her back. “You’re worse than men, you low-life degenerate!”

“Fine, fine. I’ll leave you be. But! I do expect a murder if you guys don’t wish to rejoin civilization.” And with that, the bear was gone, leaving the still awake students with a choice: somehow carry all passed out students back to the dorms, or wait for them to wake up. They went with the latter, except for Tenko, who scampered off to put Himiko in bed. And thus, Kaito, Maki, and Ryoma were left to reflect on what a destroyed outside meant for them.


	2. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede wakes up.

When Kaede woke up, she was laying on her bed in the dorm she was assigned. She looked up at the ceiling. The same shade of gray it always is.

Her head swirled as she recollected what had just happened. Outside. Destroyed. Nobody outside. Everyone gone. No more people to perform for. No more people to worry about an unhealthy amount. What happened to them? Did they die? God, why was the sun so red outside if the sun in here was normal? What happened?

Kaede tried to move. She couldn’t. God, her head pounded. What happened to everyone? She had to check on them. She had to.

So she tried to move. Little by little, at least. A toe twitch, followed by a foot, and her right leg, and now both legs. She swung them over the bed and tried to stand up, but immediately fell. She hadn’t shaken this much all her life, even before that performance in front of the king. The pianist wondered if she could do that again.

‘Oh right. I can’t. He’s gone. Like everyone else.’

Kaede shook her head and tried to pat her cheeks, only this time, unlike before, the thoughts didn’t immediately dissipate. So she slapped harder, and her cheeks were a bit red. ‘No use thinking like that! Gotta...look toward the future...We don’t really have one, though…’

Kaede ignored that final thought and headed toward the door, legs shaking so badly that as she walked she held onto walls and furniture to keep her balance. She only stumbled a few times and fell only once, which took her a minute to recover from and stand up again. The Ultimate student (did that title matter now? She was just a student now, since she had nobody to compare herself to) noticed everything was rather gray now.

With trembling fingers, she put her hands on the door, and tried to turn the knob. It took her a couple times with her numb fingers, but she got the door to open.

She looked out at the dorms. ‘I have to check on everyone.’

Nobody answered the door as she knocked on them. Whether it was because of their absence, the fact they were all asleep, or the fact they didn’t want someone’s company, the protagonist wasn’t quite sure. She did seem to be gaining more sense in her limbs, though, as she was able to walk around without clinging to the wall like a baby to its mother.

So, now that the dorms were off the list, the musician decided to head toward the dining hall. Logically, someone was bound to be in there, right? At least her legs weren’t shaking anymore and she could walk now.

It turns out, someone was on their way to the dining hall, too.

“Kiibo!” Kaede shouted and waved as she dashed toward her classmate. Or tried to dash; her legs still haven't fully recovered.

“Ah, Kaede.” The robot waited for her to catch up and smiled, or tried to. They seemed rather down. Who wouldn’t be, seeing the outside like that only...yesterday? How long was she out?

“Kiibo, oh, Kiibo...” Kaede hugged them with all she had in her. Kiibo froze up, presumably because the hug came out of nowhere and, possibly, they hadn’t been hugged much before. “Do you know where everyone else is? How long have I been out? Are they okay?”

“I apologize, but I do not know where everyone is; I believe if you check your Monopad, however, it will reveal their locations. Since I’ve woken up, you’ve only been out a day. And I do not think anybody could be okay, seeing the shape the outside world is in, myself included; I am hurt thinking of what might have happened to the professor…”

“Oh...I’m so sorry, Kiibo…” Kaede gave them a final squeeze before letting go and reaching into her bag and pulling out her Monopad. “Thank you for reminding me about the Monopad, Kiibo. I hope your creator is okay…” She somewhat ignored Kiibo’s small “thanks” as she clicked open the map feature, and swiped through the map. Most everyone was in the dorms, other than Ryoma, Kaito, Kirumi, Korekiyo, and Shuichi, who were all in the dining hall. The student had already been to the dorms, and nobody had answered then, so she thought the dining hall was a better bet. “Are you going to the dining hall as well, Kiibo?”

“Yes, I am. I wish to check on everyone that’s out and about. What about you, Kaede?”

“I’m going there as well. Want to walk together?”

“That would be nice.” Kiibo smiled another of their half smiles as the two headed toward the dining hall. They walked in silence, and Kaede looked around the school. Well, there didn’t seem to be any point in reconstructing the school now, since everyone will probably kill themselves soon enough, anyway.

‘God, Kaede, don’t think that way. You’ll get stuck back where you were before.’

Whatever; they were at the dining hall now, anyway. Kaede pushed the doors open. Kiibo entered with her, and he went to sit and console Shuichi, who seemed to be having a panic attack. Kaede decided the robot had more medical knowledge and would be more help than her. Everyone in the dining hall was staring at their plate of food Kirumi presumably made. Speaking of, Kirumi was the only one not sitting; she was scurrying around the kitchen, carrying dishes and cleaning already spotless spots at the long table.

“Hey, Kirumi, what are you doing?” Kaede fully entered the dining hall, and, sure enough, the Monopad was right. Ryoma, Kaito, Kiyo, and Shuichi were all in the dining hall as well. 

“I am cleaning.” She dashed to the kitchen and deposited the dishes in the sink. While in there, she seemed to grab a damp washcloth and was going back to the table to clear a spot at the table that, as far as Kaede could see, nobody had sat at since yesterday. “I have been requested to make everyone breakfast by Kaito, though nobody seems to be eating it, him included. So while I wait, I shall clean.”

“The table’s already clean.” 

Kirumi paused for a minute, before continuing to scrub at the spot. Water droplets were left as she scrubbed the spot over and over, soon making the surface more spotless than it was before. “If I stop, I shall start to think selfishly about myself when I should be taking care of the others.”

Kaede thought of arguing with her, but decided against it. It would probably be pointless, anyway. So she decided to check on everyone else.

“Kaito, are you okay? You’re uncharacteristically quiet.” She approached the astronaut, who was currently staring off into space.

“Give me a minute…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening with the bright light he always had. Something seemed slightly off about it, though. “I’m fine; you should check on everyone else. Don’t worry about me.”

“...Okay.” Kaede felt useless. “What about you, Kiyo?” 

Kiyo looked up from their medal they had been fiddling with. “Humanity is odd; why should we be here while everyone out there is dead? It seems rather unfair.” 

“I-- you shouldn’t ask me, Kiyo, I don’t know.” Kaede sighed and averted her eyes.

“I do believe if everyone is dead, that means sister has many friends now…”

“Hm…? You say something?”

“No, no, nothing of importance.” With that, Kiyo seemed to be done talking, and Kaede moved to the next person.

“Ryoma, what about you?”

Ryoma covered his face with his hat. “I...hope that little cat I had was okay. I know he couldn’t be, but I can wish…” Kaede tried not to cry.

Kaede looked over to Shuichi, whose face was still covered with his hat. Kiibo was still by the detective’s side, but waved Kaede over to the duo.

“Shuichi, I know you were already fragile before this but--but are you okay?” 

Shuichi began to shake like a leaf in the wind. “...Do you think my uncle’s okay?”

“I--” Kaede was taken aback by the question.

“What about my aunt? My parents?”

Kaede’s voice cracked. “Shuichi, I don't--”

“What about that person I found guilty? What about everyone? My friends, extended family, coworkers, everyone else in between?”

Shuichi looked up and took his hat off. Kaede finally saw both of his eyes: golden irises that shine brighter than the false stars in the sky everyone shared, though some of that shining might be from the tears in his eyes. His hair also stuck up in one patch with something akin to Kaede’s hair. Was his hair always like that, but was it just from wearing his hat for so long? “Do you think I could be okay with something like this happening?” Shuichi began to let his tears fall.

“Shuichi--wait--I’m--”

Shuichi composed himself for one last note. “Had we never gotten through that tunnel--had we not listened to you--none of this would’ve happened.

“This is your fault, Kaede Akamatsu.”

Kaede’s tears streaked down her face, and she fled the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cocks gun* You Will Appreciate Saimatsu Rivalry Dynamic  
> u know how i said updates every thursday. i lied about that aha,,,i wrote ~3 chapters yesterday, so we churning these boiz out like butter (haha mondo)  
> i hope u enjoy!! im trying to improve my writing, little by little, so i hope u can see my improvement as this fic goes on heehee  
> thiz chapter seems short?? idk if itz just me but. aha


	3. Reptites and Masterminds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi paces in her room and is visited by a fellow student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes at the beginning this time!! heehee  
> this was originally going to be a later chapter, but the one that originally came before needs some revising and im trying to chapter dump so we'll see when that one gets out (probably tomorrow, and then well get back to weekly updates i promise)  
> uhhh spoiler for gonta's ftes, who the mastermind is, and overarching v3 plot, and theres a suicide mention (its just mentioned, nothing graphic) so if u aren't okay with those things feel free to skip this one
> 
> i am a hoe for tsumugi/gonta friendship

Tsumugi was panicking.

She never thought they’d really make it to the end of the tunnel. I mean, not even she could beat it when she was planning this, and she’d tried for hours to beat it before the game started. That’s why it was even mentioned in the script! Because nobody could pass it! How did that stupid...god, what talent did she stick her with? pianist? somehow rally everyone into beating it?

The higher ups would be so pissed if she ever got out. If she survived this killing game. Would they even have a killing game? She’d just eliminated their main motive for murder, seeing that they’ve seen the outside world. God, she’d really messed up this time. And right after that promotion, too!

Tsumugi paced around her room, biting her nails as she walked wall to wall (she knew it was terrible for her nails, and Rantaro would probably yell at her later at their regularly scheduled nail-painting dates, but nervous habits die hard). Well, Junko’d probably be happy, if she was real. Since the cosplayer brought despair to all of the students (she decided to ignore the few that never truly got rid of hope, just this once. To make herself feel better). But this was only for the time being. Eventually, the students would learn to live in the dome--if they didn’t commit suicide beforehand-- and everyone watching would be bored. The ratings would go down, people would stop loving Danganronpa, and it’d all be terrible!

Though at the same time...nobody liking Danganronpa but herself would bring Tsumugi an awful lot of despair...and that is what Junko would want, right? Right?

But is it what Tsumugi wanted?

There was a knock at the door.

Tsumugi stopped pacing and stared daggers at the door. Who could possibly want her? Everyone should be slacking off in their rooms, feeling that irresistible despair. Nobody should be out and about; it had only been two days (Tsumugi was able to keep track due to the fact she had never truly passed out, and, if she had, she had a nifty little Mechamaru clock that told her how long it had been) since they found the outside world. 

Well, she couldn’t exactly leave whoever it was waiting. With a soft, “Coming!” she took her time heading toward the door, and slowly opened it to see Gonta towering over her; he looked terribly sad. One regret Tsumugi had was making Gonta so likable; had they met outside of this killing game, she would’ve been best friends with him. “Oh. Hello, Gonta.” She pushed her glasses up her slender nose.

Gonta said nothing, and Tsumugi moved to the side to let him in. The large man entered, ducking his head under the door so he didn’t hit it (Tsumugi cringed; she had specifically asked that the doors be tall enough so that anybody could enter any room with no trouble). He shuffled his bare feet over to the armchair she had stationed across from her bed and lowered himself into it and proceeded to do nothing except stare into his lap. The mastermind related this back to how Sakura looked when her body was found all the way at the beginning of the series (most people forgot about Trigger Happy Havoc, which was a shame; it held a special place in the anime nerd’s heart for being what got her to start cosplaying).

She sat on the chair next to him and crossed her legs. She sat and stared at Gonta, trying not to get too bored of just sitting and staring at him with nothing to talk about. She was about to get up when he spoke: “Do you think...bugs outside okay?”

Tsumugi’s heart melted. God, why’d she make Gonta so selfless? “I--I don’t know Gonta. I want to think so, but something about the state Earth is in outside of this...ship?...begs to differ.” She despised playing so dumb.

“Gonta wants to think so, too…” Gonta looked up from his lap. His glasses were fogged up, and the girl suspected it was from tears. Odd. Despair usually made people too apathetic to do anything, crying included. Well, this whole circumstance was odd. “Do you think...do you think maybe some bugs are in here?”

She began to sweat. Did the production team slip up? Did Gonta’s lab open up early? Only Kaede’s should be open; Gonta’s lab wasn’t supposed to open up until a class trial had gone by… “I...don’t think so (I hope not). Why?”

“Well...Gonta’s been seeing little flying things around. Gonta think...maybe they bugs! But maybe that too much to hope for...” Tsumugi forgot; when Gonta had auditioned, he mentioned his sight and being able to see small objects easily (20/0.625, now that Tsumugi thought of it). How could she? He was very boastful about it. This was not going to go well, since someone already knew of the Nanokumas. Well, nobody would think much of what Gonta would say. Probably. “Have you seen them, Tsumugi?”

“Well, to be honest Gonta…” Tsumugi sighed as she took off her glasses and handed them to Gonta, who took them in his large hands. “These aren’t real glasses. They’re just props to make me look plainer. See? It’s just clear plastic.” She took them back and placed them back on her face and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen out of place back behind her ear. “Sorry to disappoint. I won’t be much help.”

“Oh…” Gonta fell back into silence. “Do you...can Gonta say something? Gonta promise he won’t lie.”

“Of course, Gonta. What is it?”

“It’s about...forest family.” Oh, right. This. “Forest family...isn’t actually wolves.”

“Really? Are they an especially friendly group of chipmunks then?” Tsumugi smiled as she joked.

Gonta smiled. “No..they’re...do you know what Reptites are?”

“Dinosaur people, right?” At least she could mention information it would be impossible for her to know otherwise without the entomologist thinking it was suspicious.

Gonta’s eyes shone, or as much as they could. “Amazing! How Tsumugi know? Did she know forest family, too?”

“Nothing like that. Just a wild guess. Go on. What about these Reptites?”

“Well, they raise Gonta, not wolves. They cared about Gonta above all else! They took Gonta in when Gonta lost…” His smile faded. “Do you think forest family okay?”

Tsumugi debated her options. It didn’t really matter if she said yes or no, really, because these Reptites don’t exist in reality, but if she said yes, it would bring Gonta hope, and the opposite despair.

Junko would’ve wanted despair.

But, Tsumugi found herself asking it again: ‘Is it what I want?’

“I...I think they’re okay. We can hope, at least. That’s all we really can do, since we don’t know what’s gone on outside.”

Gonta smiled; a true smile this time. One befitting of the gentleman he strived to be. He truly seemed happy. “Tsumugi...Gonta thank you. Gonta glad you Gonta’s friend.”

For the first time in a very long time, Tsumugi truly felt happy. “...I’m glad you’re my friend, too.”


	4. A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro searches out an untrustworthy classmate.

Rantaro opened the door to their room and headed outside on legs that were surprisingly stable. Their hair was disheveled; not that it wasn’t normally, but more so this time. Their piercings weren’t in, for the most part, other than the newest ones they had (the lowest cartilage piercing, and they always had the eyebrow and tongue one in). They only had their sweatshirt and baggy khakis on, and the pendant was on their back instead of their chest like it usually was.

They stared at the doors arranged around the odd shape of the dorms. Everyone was in their rooms, according to the Monopad they had checked earlier, except for Kaede and Kiibo (in the courtyard, on the way to the inside of the building), and a couple of other students in the dining hall. But that was okay; nobody in that group was who they wanted to talk to.

Who they wanted to talk to was the most untrustworthy person here.

Logically, going to Kokichi to confess something was stupid. He was a liar, and very insistent that he wasn’t to be trusted. But at the same time, if you applied the fact he was a liar to his claim about being untrustworthy, he should be trustworthy. Rantaro also prided themselves in being a good judge of character, and their gut said Kokichi was dependable, despite his unremitting claims of the opposite being true.

All that being said, it was a gamble. But it was one worth taking, since, due to the events of yesterday they were currently trying to ignore, they doubted anybody else would listen with how they were feeling, let alone believe them.

They knocked on Kokichi’s door, which, unsurprisingly, got no answers. Well, they had just found out the outside was destroyed. It was to be expected there would be no immediate answer. They knocked louder. Still no answer. “Kokichi, open the door!” the (possible) Ultimate student insisted. Same result.

Rantaro huffed. “Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

They backed up, and readied their legs. Hoping nobody was watching, and with all their might, they launched themselves at the door. They did not expect the door to open as they did this, however, and they went tumbling into a pile of discarded papers at the front of Kokichi’s door.

“Impatient, much?” the supreme leader smirked as Rantaro looked up at them from the pile of papers. One landed on their face: Monophanie’s Cherry Pie Recipe (no blood this time, Monokid, please, I’m begging you). “I was going to open the door, but you're just sooooooo impatient, aren’t you, my beloved? Diddya miss me that much?”

Rantaro, flat on their back in the pile of papers (now that they looked at it, they all looked to be other renditions of Monophanie’s cherry pie, each with a different warning against blood, money, ninja stars, robot bolts, or a combination thereof), rolled themselves up and sat crossed legged, not bothering to get up from the pile of cherry pie recipes. Kokichi leaned over them, possibly savoring the fact he was finally taller. “Oh yes, I truly did, Kokichi. Right after that fiasco yesterday, I decided I needed to see you again.”

“Aw, I didn’t know you were so clingy. You’re cute.”

They rolled their eyes, finally standing up, which earned a pout from Kokichi (so they were right about Kokichi liking to feel tall). “While I enjoy our banter, Kokichi, there are more pressing matters, and please don’t say ‘that’s what she said,’ I’ve had enough of that from babysitting Miu before specific unnamed events that happened yesterday.”

Another pout. “Fine, fine. You’re no fun. What is this ‘pressing manner’?” Kokichi gave a mocking impression of Rantaro as he said those words, which earned Rantaro ruffling Kokichi’s already messy hair (What does he do to get those odd curls? The back of his hair is perfectly straight. Maybe he curls it but doesn’t know how a curling iron works).

Rantaro invited themselves further into the shorter boy’s room. Stifling a “*, *, you live like this?” at the pigpen of Kokichi’s room, they turned their attention away from the horse head on the bed to the white board in the corner of Kokichi’s room.

“It’s about this killing game.” Kokichi sat on his bed, legs crossed and leaning back on his arms. He seemed oddly relaxed for something like this. “It doesn’t make sense, Kokichi. Why would we have a killing game if nobody’s out there in the world to watch? It would be pointless; it doesn’t make sense!” Rantaro huffed, staring at Kokichi’s board of students. There were photos of everybody here (Monokuma and the Monokubs included), each with a little note. Rantaro noticed he had one with “mysterious” scratched underneath it.

Kokichi, who had just been messily teasing Rantaro, suddenly snapped to his serious outlook he adorned considerably less. “Yeah, I noticed that, too. If whoever was running this wanted to hurt everyone outside, why would everyone be dead? To me, it looks like...there’s a lie somewhere in here.” Kokichi leaned forward, his arms now crossed over him. “Someone’s watching this killing game.”

Rantaro waved their hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, I got that far. But who? And why lie to us about the world being empty?”

“I dunno!” Like a light switch, Kokichi’s personality switched to the usual childlike demeanor. It was jarring to Rantaro; how could someone who was just giving valuable insight to the situation they were all stuck in suddenly change into a toddler? “Why ask me? I’m a liar, you know. I could be lying right now. Why should you trust me?”

“...Just a hunch.” Rantaro sauntered over to the shorter boy. “I think you’re more than what you say.”

Kokichi began to sport his crocodile tears. “Wh-what’d make you say that? Meanie! I’m exactly what I say!”

“Yeah, I’m a big ol’ meanie-pants, and you’re just a liar.”

“I am a liar! You shouldn’t trust me!”

“I’m not denying the liar part, but, as foolish as it might be, I think I should trust you.” Rantaro crouched and took Kokichi’s hands in their manicured ones. “And I want you to trust me.”

Kokichi glared. “God, you’re stupid, you know that? But fine, you can make all the dumb decisions you want. I could easily be the mastermind, but who cares! Let’s go trusting everyone, and it’ll all be sunshine and rainbows, just like how it is outside!”

“I know you’re not, Kokichi.” Rantaro gave him a cocky smile. And stood up. Now they were the taller one. “If you were, why’d you reveal your thoughts on the situation? Plus, saying someone was watching the killing game would be stupid if you’re the mastermind; you’d want me to think everyone is dead outside.”

Kokichi’s mouth twitched and began to sweat profusely; hopefully Rantaro didn’t notice. God, Kokichi was so stupid, stupid, stupid! His plan to convince everyone of being the mastermind was already in shambles, and it hadn’t even really started. “You--I--” Kokichi stammered.

“You can’t lie yourself out of this one.” Rantaro’s smirk only grew. “I got you trapped in your own ploy.”

“Shut up! I know that! I’m smart enough to see that much!”

“Well, I’m not here to rub it in your face you weren’t smart enough to be the mastermind. I’m here for something else, on top of your thoughts on what’s going on.

“I’ve remembered my talent, Kokichi. Well, I never really forgot, but I’ll explain in a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not confident in this chapter but whatever  
> is this?? oumami im making??? perhaps  
> ND THANK U FOR ALL THE LOVE?? I DIDNT THINK THAT MANY PPL WOULD BE INTERESTED IN THIS LMAO SO IM GLAD TO SEE U GUYS LIKE IT  
> also ive been playing blue lions (finally) in fe3h nd i love ashe with all my heart


	5. The Dining Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the dining hall after Kaede fled?

The dining hall was an absolute disaster.

Kaede had run, and the students present couldn’t help but look at Shuichi after he yelled. Not to mention he had ditched his hat, which he had previously not been able to leave his room without. 

After his...emotional outbreak, Shuichi had taken his food and gone to sit at the farthest seat from the kitchen available, and, inadvertently (or perhaps purposefully), from everyone else. The four in the dining hall stared at the detective, terrified that if they said a word he would snap at them just as he did Kaede.

But Kiibo decided to brave whatever Shuichi might do to them and sat next to him. Kiibo was going to be everyone’s friend, even if it killed him. Well, hopefully not to that extreme, but you get the point.

Miu had come and gone. Not to sound like Himiko, but it was a bother, since she had no concept of what happened, and everyone was too fragile to tell her what happened. Or too scared. One of the two. Kirumi had given her the gist of what happened, which was basically just a “Kaede ran from the dining hall, you should go look for her” to get Miu to leave. While she was doing that, Shuichi seemed to relive those thoughts and placed his elbows on the table and buried his head in his hands. Kiibo began to console him and rub his back, hopefully in a comforting manner.

Kiibo, yet again, wished he was human so he could know what he was doing was helpful.

When Miu left the dining hall, heels clicking, Kiibo spoke up.

“Hey, Shuichi, do you think you maybe went just a touch too far?” Kiibo prodded the boy. He hadn’t put his hat back on, so Kiibo looked to where he had discarded it on the ground. Ryoma noticed, and went to pick it up and hand it to the robot.

“Do I think I went too far? I know I went too far! She ran out crying, Kiibo, I don’t think I couldn’t have been able to tell. But at the same time…” Shuichi took in a shaky breath. “She deserved it.”

Kiyo looked up from where they were currently hunched over, eyes bigger than Kiibo thought possible. In fact, Kirumi and Ryoma had done the same, now that Kiibo saw looked up. Kirumi had stopped mid dish-lifting-up, Ryoma mid-sentence. “What do you mean by that, Shuichi?” Kiibo decided to try and tread lightly.

“This is her fault. I won’t retract what I said.”

“I must agree,” Kiyo spoke up, seeming to just grasp what Shuichi had said. “While I do think that had we not listened to Kaede, we would never have learned of the outside, saying that she deserved your harsh words is pushing the envelope. But I stand by you, Shuichi.”

“I agree with Kiyo.” Ryoma’s deep voice went rippling through the dining hall like waves on a pond. “She doesn’t deserve rude treatment, you know, even if this is her fault.”

“I rather disagree with you all.” Kirumi continued to pick up plates. “Kaede had no control of what happened to the outside, and blaming her for our new knowledge is hardly fair. In fact, I’m rather grateful for that; had we not known what happened to the outside, it could’ve been used as a motive for this killing game.”

“You’re right about that one!” Monokuma’s high pitched voice rang through the dining hall, and he popped out of the kitchen, carrying one of the knives. “It would’ve been a splendid motive, wouldn’t it? The dramatic irony of knowing what’s happened to the outside, while you guys fight amongst yourselves to reach an already destroyed world would’ve been amazing if we did a rerun!”

Kirumi snatched the knife from Monokuma’s paw swiftly, and he stuck his tongue out at her. “I do not know who you are speaking to, but I do not appreciate that sentiment.”

Monokuma waved his paw. “It doesn’t matter who I’m talking to! What’s important is when the next murder is to take place! Your classmates have already succumbed to despair, for the most part, so it’s time to get you guys to do the same! Which is why...I, uh...” Monokuma began to shuffle his paws on the ground, smushing a flower in the process.

“...You don’t have a motive, now, do you?” Kiibo finally spoke up; he was still rubbing Shuichi’s back, who had remained silent throughout all of this.

“Do, too! I just, ah...oh!” Monokuma suddenly perked up. An idea had struck him. “Tell ya what...if you guys want to know what happened to the outside, I have these things called flashback lights. A murder will take place soon, or I’ll destroy them!”

“...Does it matter how the outside world got to that state?” Now it was Shuichi’s turn to speak. “Sure, it might be interesting to know, but does it matter? It’s just...even if we knew what happened to the outside, it doesn’t change that it’s obliterated…I don’t see why we should go with this motive.”

“It might give way to important information, though! Hints as to, ah, how you got here!” Monokuma seemed to be frantic.

“Yeah, but does that really matter? It still doesn’t change how the outside is.”

The bear froze. “I, ah, haha, never knew you could be so full of hope and despair at the same time...you really are something, Shuichi.” And with that, the bear disappeared.

“...Do you think he’s off to tell everyone else?” The tennis star asked the room of his students.

“I don’t know, and I don’t care. I dare him to.” Shuichi rolled his eyes.

“Shuichi, you are saying rash and impulsive things. Please, think about what you are saying.” Kirumi scolded lightly. She seemed to have calmed down from her cleaning freak, and was now just calmly standing in the corner.

“I--yeah, I probably am. Sorry.” Shuichi quickly apologized. Earlier, he would’ve quickly defended himself. The robot took note of how fast humans could change faces. “I’m just--this has rattled me more than I already was.”

“It’s rattled us all,” noted Ryoma. “It’s okay. You should probably talk to Kaede and apologize, though.”

“Yeah, I should...don’t see how she could forgive me, though; I wouldn’t forgive me for how I told her off. A-and, everyone, I--I’m sorry for acting out.” Shuichi took his hat off the table where Kiibo had placed it and held it. “If you don’t mind, I’m, uh, going to go back to my room. Sorry for being a bother.”

“You’re no bother, Shuichi,” Kiibo reassured. “We’re here if you need us. Try and talk to us before you break like that again, okay?”

“Mm.” Shuichi nodded and left the dining hall. Kiibo debated about whether or not to follow him, but decided against it. And the dining hall settled into silence. It was too quiet, but there wasn’t much left to say. So in silence they sat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys im trying my best but my characterization of shuichi is shit and is scaring the hoes  
> anyway hi im trying my best and also thank u for 19 kudos?? wtf??? didn't expect this to get that big but here we are!!  
> everyone who has yet to make an appearance will soon i promise!! just wanted to write this first


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede hides in the bathroom.

Kaede was hiding in the bathroom, doing her best not to sob her eyes out. She was failing miserably.

As cliche as it sounds, the bathroom was comforting. She had come to the school bathrooms (different schools, of course) on multiple occasions to cry by herself. She despised crying in front of people; they always worried about her, and she hated it. Absolutely despised showing weakness in front of people. 

So that was why she was on the tile floor in the farthest stall, in a fetal position, slightly rocking herself, and doing the exact thing she was attempting not to do.

Jesus Christ, her best friend had just told her that this was all her fault. Everything was all her fault. And he was right. God, Shuichi was right; he always was. All of this was her fault. Had she not listened to those stupid bears, had she not let herself be taken away with the idea of letting everyone out, everyone would’ve been fine and happy. They could’ve gone about their school life, and no murder would’ve been committed. Nothing bad would’ve happened. Everything would’ve been okay, if it wasn’t for stupid, stupid, Kaede Akamatsu getting in the way.

“‘Your fault, Kaede Akamatsu’...” Kaede repeated to herself. “Well, he’s not wrong…It always is my fault.”

“No, it’s not, you dumb fuck.”

Kaede froze where she was sitting, not bothering to sniff as snot continued to come out her nose or wipe the tears from her eyes.

“It’s not your fault, Bakamatsu.” Miu slammed the stall door open to see the pianist curled up into a ball against the farthest wall. Kaede’s eyes grew to the size of saucers at the clear line of sight she had at the inventor's cleavage and her usually messy hair that had been put into a tight braid. Little gear charms that shown in the fluorescent light of the bathroom had been woven into the blond hair. They were the same shade as Miu's uniform, with grey flecks in them.

Miu proceeded to sit herself in the identical fetal position next to Kaede on the somewhat dirty tile of the bathroom, making an ugly squeaking noise as she went down. When was it last cleaned? Kaede tried to make note of it and ask Kirumi to clean it later. If Kirumi would even talk to her.

“Guess my inventions were no use in the end to stop whatever happened outside, eh, Bakamatsu?” Miu smirked, but it wasn’t one of her normal cocky ones. She looked like she was about to break if Kaede so much as touched her.

“Oh, Miu, don’t say that...it wasn’t your fault,” Kaede consoled, trying to forget about how red her eyes were for the sake of the girl next to her. It’s not like she didn’t do it a lot, anyway.

“You don’t know that.” The inventor turned her head away so Kaede couldn’t look at her. Unfortunately, as a side effect, the pianist now had to strain her ears to hear what Miu was saying. “I could’ve easily caused what happened outside with my inventions. I--I am the beautiful girl genius Miu Iruma, right?” The false confidence was slipping rapidly, and both girls knew it.

Kaede didn’t know what to say to that. What do you say to a girl who just said she could’ve destroyed life as you know it? So she resigned to saying nothing as Miu continued.

“I...I invent and invent and invent to try and give people an excuse to keep me around. I’m useless in everything else, and I can’t carry a conversation even if it meant life or death. Hell, I’m not even good for sex, if those jerkwads from back home are to be believed, and that’s the thing I go boasting about the most! I’m just--I’m just so useless in everything, despite my fear of being alone. And I hate that fear. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! 

“I don’t want to be alone, Kaede, I don’t want to!” Miu finally turned her head, and she was crying. Crying as much as she was. Wow, they were both crying in the bathroom together, weren’t they? They were both idiots. 

Kaede moved from her fetal position, and took the inventor in her arms for a hug. The inventor gladly took her on and immediately grabbed at her back to pull her closer.

And so they sat there, in the last stall of the girl’s bathroom, on the filthy tile floor, bawling. For their insecurities, for their lost friends, family, pets, for every stupid thing they’ve done, for every emotion they’ve bottled up previously, for everything in between, and for so, so much more. But did all of that matter, really? Who knew, who cared?

When the weeping fest was finished, Kaede pulled back and wiped her nose on her sleeve. “I--” Sniff--“How did you--” Another one--“find me?”

“You--uh, I went to the dining hall after you this morning. I was quite a bit after you, so you couldn’t have seen me; hell, I didn’t even see you run into the bathroom, I was that far behind. So, uh, when I went in this morning, Sherlock Homo, what’s-her-face--she has the curly hair that covers her eyes, you know the one--that creepy anthropologist, the tiny, tiny one, and Kiibo were all in there. Kiibo was comforting your little boyfriend, and said boyfriend was basically frothing at the mouth. I tried to ask what happened, but nobody listened to me!

“The most I got out was that Shuichi just went at ya from the maid, so I decided to look for ya! To make sure you weren’t like, dead, or something. That’d be a shame. I rather like you, Bakamatsu. You actually listen to me, unlike those freaks out there.”

Kaede blushed at that, covering her face not to hide tears now, but a blush that was creeping across her face. “...I rather like you, too, Miu.”

Miu made less of an attempt to hide her blush. “Shit, Bakamatsu, don’t say stuff like that. Now it feels like I confessed to ya.”

“S-sorry...but thank you, Miu. It means a lot you went looking for me.”

“‘Sno problem, promise. But, uh...what’re we gonna do now? Your little boyfriend absolutely despises and blames you for everything now, no offense, and as good as you are motivating people, he might be able to get more people, since we know some of these kids definitely blame you for the outside. Even though it wasn’t your fault. Plus, what’re we gonna do? We can’t really leave here, can we? So, what, we gonna have to stay, right?”

“...I don’t know, Miu, and I don’t care to figure it out right now. Can I--can we just pretend none of that matters right now and like, I don’t know, cuddle or something? Platonically, of course,” Kaede tacked on at the end.

“Yeah, okay. For you.”

Kaede lay her head in Miu’s lap, hair covering the inventor’s bare legs. The inventor proceeded to start and braid it. “Thanks, Miu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *listens to mid-2000s vocaloid as i write this chapter* i am so very cool  
> so sorry it's been a hot second?? ive had this chapter written i just havent chucked it at u guys yet  
> also i swear i dont mean to make all my fics kaemiu it just. kinda happens. somehow. mayhaps we will see more of the lesbians idk  
> also this chapter Old so ehhhh


	7. Memories once lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie seeks answers for something she has forgotten. It's on the tip of her tongue, she's sure, but she can't quite place what happened yesterday.

Angie needed a distraction. And answers.

Usually, art would control a majority of her life. If she needed to get away, she could easily let Atua take her over and complete her work. It was like taking a nap, but instead of doing nothing and being attacked by nightmares, she was accomplishing something. And it felt nice.

Except for today.

Yesterday had been terrible, Angie recalled. What had made yesterday so terrible, however, she couldn’t quite recall. This happened a lot. She knew bad things happened--that was something she learned when she was young--but she could never remember what bad things happened to her. She would always have to ask what had happened, and everyone always danced around the subject. The artist was not a fan of this, but she couldn’t stop it, so she always resigned herself to not quite knowing what was going on. And that was okay.

So she decided to not let the other self take over and instead find someone to tell her what went wrong yesterday. Maybe these people were different, and would actually tell her what was going on instead of sheltering her like a baby bird.

Angie left her door to see Tenko banging on Himiko’s door, yelling things of “Himiko!” and “Are you okay?” and “Let me in!”, which is not what the artist was expecting. However, Tenko seemed as good as any to ask what had happened the day before. So Angie scampered over to her.

“Hello-nara, Tenko, how are you?” Angie asked. Tenko did nothing to respond, and continued to rambunctiously slam her fists on the door and scream. “Do you happen to remember what happened yesterday? Angie seems unable to remember what happened.”

“You forgot what happened just like that?” Tenko glared at her while continuously hitting the door with her balled fist.

“Well, not intentionally. It just kind of happens sometimes...regardless of that, do you mind telling Angie? And why are you so insistent on slamming that door? Himiko is more likely to come out if you would let her leave when she wished to.”

“Oh, yeah, you don’t remember, uh...how do I tell you…” Tenko’s fist suddenly stopped pounding the door like a meat butcher. She looked at Angie, whose eyes were wide with hope and purity and face still etched in her permanent “w” smile. God, Tenko felt bad for having to break the news to her. “The outside was destroyed, Angie.”

The shorter girl blinked. “It what?”

“Was destroyed, yeah.”

“...No, no, funny joke, Tenko. You can’t fool Angie with your silly games. What actually happened?”

“I...I wouldn’t joke about this, even if we just met. The outside is demolished. It’s all gone.”

“That can’t be right!” Angie began to pace, hands running through thin, white hair. “Angie--Angie--Angie’s family can’t--they can’t be gone! Angie just saw them yesterday!”

“I...I know.” Tenko looked at the ground and held her arm with her other hand. “It’s...hard to think about.”

“Angie doesn’t believe you! You’re--you’re lying! Tenko is a liar, just like...like Ouma!” Angie insisted. “Angie won’t believe unless you show her!” Angie turned heel and her loose coat flowed.

“I can’t recommend that.” Tenko grabbed at the flowey coat. “It’s...you remember how Kaede convinced us to go through the tunnel? And how difficult that was? You’d have to do that again and...I don’t think you could do it. No offense.

“And...and it’s terrible outside. All red and destroyed buildings, and there’s no oxygen. You’d die if you went and saw it by yourself.” Tenko was shaking and began to furiously run her hands through her hair. “It--it wasn’t good, Angie. I wouldn’t wish seeing that on all the men in the world, so I don’t see why you should see it. Even if I just met you, I care about you. And, uh, this kinda leads into why I’m banging on the door.

“It’s been days, Angie, and Himiko still hasn’t come out of her room. Do you think she’s okay?” Tenko asked, hair sticking up in odd angles from the worry and the hair-running-through.

Angie didn’t respond. She was shaking like a leaf, and her lack of clothing wasn’t helping. Tenko wrapped the artist’s coat around herself to try and get her warmer, which Angie accepted willingly. With a shaky voice, she replied, “A...Angie doesn’t know how long it’s been...but Angie thinks you need to worry about yourself, too, instead of just worrying about Himiko to death…A-and are you sure Angie is sure she doesn’t need to see the outside by herself? Atua says--”

“Yeah, but--but--who cares about me when the girl of my dreams is currently doing hell-knows-what in her room to herself? And hell no are you going to see the outside by yourself, Atua’s will or not!” Tenko burst out. “You--you can’t just do whatever you like with complete disregard for the people around you! Your death would hurt us, even if we haven’t known you that long. Even if your insistent talk of ‘Atua’ or whatever is annoying sometimes!”

Angie’s eyes widened. This...was the first time somebody had ever gotten mad at her. Everyone on her island always skirted around her whenever she did something wrong. Her family and friends always immediately forgave her, even when she was violent or rude. It was tiring. All Angie wanted was to be treated like everyone else, even if she was “chosen.”

“Gh--sorry, I’m not usually so emotional. Well, I am told I am rather ‘emotional,’ but I don’t see it. I am just as emotional as everyone else!” Tenko’s blabbering woke her up from wherever the disciple was floating in her head.

“...Thank you, Tenko.” Angie ran toward Tenko, coat flying again. She pulled the taller girl in a tight hug--tighter than the aikido master thought even she could do. Angie’s head fit over Tenko’s shoulder well, which was useful as that was where Angie stuck it.

Tenko gave a shocked, “Eh-? Eh-heh?” in response to the sudden hug, but that only made Angie squeeze tighter. She didn’t want to let go. She didn’t want to face anything outside. She just...wanted to stay like this. Stay like this forever. Pretend everything is okay and stay in this school. That would assure no murder would take place. And that’s all the artist wanted. A safe place to call home while her old one was destroyed. (Even though Tenko probably wasn’t lying, Angie clung to that little hope she had that maybe--just maybe--they were out there.)

“...Angie thanks you, Tenko. For not whispering around her and talking to her upfront.”

“I--it’s nothing, Angie.” Tenko tried to maneuver out of Angie’s grasp with little success. “But--do you mind letting go?” Angie complied, but not with a squeeze before letting go, bracelet jangling as she did so. “--this doesn’t solve the problem of what’s happening to Himiko.”

“Ah, that, too, is a problem? Let Angie see what she can convince Atua to do.” Angie closed her eyes and held her hands together in prayer. Tenko stared at her as she did so, maneuvering around her to look at her. She poked the artist’s cheek a couple times (it was soft) to no response, just the normal “:3” smile Angie always had. However, Tenko noticed that Angie was beginning to sweat quite a bit. Worryingly bit.

“H-hey, are you okay? Angie?” Tenko began to poke Angie’s slightly rosy cheeks with more vigor. Still no response. She quickly became impatient and began to shake the polynesian’s shoulders, so much so it probably would’ve given anybody else a concussion.

Angie suddenly opened her eyes, blinked, and said, “Why are you shaking me so furiously, Tenko? Angie is quite alright! Plus, she was able to work something out with Atua!” Angie then muttered something the pinwheel-lesbian couldn’t quite catch, but it probably wasn’t important if she couldn’t catch it. That’s what she’s learned since she was young!

“Huh? Really? What is--” Himiko’s door opened. A tiny girl waddled out, hat barely on her head, circles under her eyes, lip upturned as always. Tenko looked at her. “Himi...ko…?”

“Nyeh?” She responded. “What do you want?”

“I--oh, god, Himiko!” Tenko unclasped Angie’s shoulders, and immediately ran over to the mage to pick her up and twirl her. Himiko screamed in shock. Tenko placed her back on the ground. Angie watched all of this with serene silence. “You shouldn’t worry people like that, Himiko! What were you up to in there?”

“I--don’t know. It all felt like a pain.” A sigh, and Himiko turned around back to her room to gaze in. However, she made no attempt to try and run back in. “I--I think I was thinking about mom and dad. And my friends from back home. And...master. And how they’re gone. And there was nothing I could do, even with my magic. And...I don’t know. Somewhere in there I got stuck. I...thought about how I didn’t have a reason to be alive if they weren’t there. But...nyeh.

“I thought about you guys. And how you might miss me if I was gone. For a minute I thought about what you would say when you found my body. And...I thought you wouldn’t be mad. I know you wouldn’t be mad at my actions. But...but...I think you’d be really sad. And I don’t want that for you, Tenko. And everyone else.” Himiko tacked on at the end. “So...I decided to live.”

“Ah…! Himiko!” Tenko smiled, eyes brighter than the false sun outside. “Oh, how charming you are!” 

She began to immediately spin Himiko again, which earned another “Nyeh!” in response. Tenko swiftly apologized.

“I...I’m glad you think of me as such. But you should live for your own sake as well!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m working on that. But we should go and check on everyone else…” Himiko turned and began to leave the dorms, and Tenko swiftly followed her.

Angie snuck up behind Tenko and whispered, “Behold! Atua’s will at work.” Tenko rolled her eyes and pushed Angie’s head off her shoulder, and the three left the dorms together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi its me im back after a week sorry it took so long,,  
> i havent been able to write a lot lately?? shame bc i rlly like to do it,,, also fun fact i rlly dont know where im going with my fics half the time i just sort of turn my brain off and type and what happens happens  
> but!!! i like them :D  
> sorry if updates r gonna be slower,,,  
> also???? we finished Frankenstein so like. i rlly rlly liked that book aha,,,,,,,,,,,, but i hope u like this chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> so u know that bad end u can get if u pass through the tunnel when ur still kaede in v3? yeah i decided to do more with it bc i thought of this in the shower  
> so uhhhhhh this will be long i think? first fic ive decided to actually write more than one chapter of that i haven't immediately abandoned whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
> im gonna try and update every thursday so. keeping the suspense up  
> i hope u like it!!!!! im writing this in class instead of paying attention to Frankenstein so. if that comes across in this im sorry  
> also!! technical text for this ending is "We finally made it. It felt like this incredibly long tunnel would go on forever, but we made it… And waiting for us at the end was…
> 
> 'Is this...the exit?'
> 
> 'I-I can’t believe you guys actually beat that escape game on the hardest difficulty…! So...frustrating…! But...I must...celebrate it!
> 
> 'Congratulations! The exit’s this way!'
> 
> 'R-really? The outside world is just beyond this door?'
> 
> W-we finally did it! We can get out! We worked together as Ultimate students and finally made it out! But that’s not the end for us, is it? After we get out, we’re all going to stay friends. Beyond this world, there has to be something that’s even more amazing! If I think of it like that...then this is just a new beginning.
> 
> 'Alright! Hurry up and open the door!'
> 
> 'Hiiii! Welcome back!'
> 
> '…  
> '…  
> 'What…? Wh-what is this?'
> 
> '...Puhu. Puhuhuhuhu. Whaddaya think of the outside world?'
> 
> 'This is...the outside world…?'
> 
> ‘What’s with that face? This is the ending you guys were hoping for…Now then, congratulations on graduating! Please take flight and re-enter society! Ah-hahahahahahaha!’
> 
> ‘No way…
> 
> '...'"  
> the only characters that speak are kaede and monokuma (i bet u can guess who's who lmao)
> 
> so!! anyway good bye!! until next time!!!!


End file.
